Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 6 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite ^^ Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) Re Pleins de news ! *Alors accroche toi à ton slip, personne ne veut y croire mais des rumeurs de plusieurs sources fiables affirment que le deuxième épisode s'appelle : *roulement de tambour* "I am unicorn" (je suis une licorne). Ca ressemble à une grosse blague mais c'est toujours les mêmes sources et elles hallucinent elles aussi, donc je dirais que c'est du 60% de crédibilité. J'espere que c'est un épisode centré sur Britt. *Chris Colfer a obtenu sa storyline sujette à controverse et a twitté ce matin : I'm filming something very dangerous and possibly life threatening (qui puisse mettre ma vie en danger) ''tomorrow for episode 3-02 of Glee...yes, it was my idea. ''Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mettre la vie de Chris en danger (même si c'est une blague) sur une courte durée comme ça. Je pense donc que Kurt se met au saut à l'élastique. *Matthew Morrison est à Altanta donc pas à LA donc il ne filme pas. Fête chez tous les Gleeks. *Fashion est sortie, il n'auraient pas du mettre Lea sur une chanson comme ça. Ils sont trop beaux (à part Dianna, c'est abusé), j'adore la vidéo ! (mais pour l'instant j'en ai vu que la moitié car réseau pourri) Sombraline *Scène Burt/Kurt dans l'épisode 2 Moi je suis contente que Brad dirige. C'est pour moi le meilleur des trois, après si des épisodes comme New York sont ratés, c'est surtout à cause du scénario et pas de la réalisation. Niveau réalisation NY était pas mal, le plan 360° sur Finchel à la fin de Pretending était pas mal même si la scène est pourri, et le mashup New York était bien réalisé, même si la chanson était bof. Re Re-rentrer dans l'équipe de foot ? Hmm... je ne vois pas pourquoi Chris en ferait tout un plat. Ah ! et non c'est pas ça, parce que c'est quelque chose "qui n'a pas encore été traité dans Glee". Pour l'instant la fandom pense qu'il va essayer de battre le record du monde d'ingestion de hot dogs en 10 min. MDRRRR personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'il va nous faire. Ouais mais de toute façon le spoiler c'est "Brad réalise l'épisode" pas, "l'écrit", non ? Ouais j'ai vu pour l'autre spoiler réalisateur, mais là on rentre dans les gens que je ne connais pas. (tu ne veux pas alléger un peu ta page ? J'ai du mal à la charger :S) Sombraline Je suis en train de regarder le dernier épisode de TGP et j'en suis au tout début (je ne sais pas jusqu'où je vais pouvoir aller avec ce réseau) mais je tiens d'ors et déjà à partager ma stupéfaction devant la monstruosité de la veste que Ryan porte lors de Don't Stop. Re Je viens de regarder la finale... est-ce que tu as vu la réaction de Darren quand Damian gagne ? MDRRR ils sont frères ou quoi ? J'ai adoré les performances de Lindsay et Damian. Même si j'ai pas trop accrochéà la chanson de Lindsay, j'ai trouvé que tous les deux ils avaient l'air de s'éclater et du coup j'ai tout regardé. J'ai zappé la moitié de Samuel pour une question de temps et j'ai zappé tout Alex parce qu'à partir du moment où il débarque en fille, c'est que sa performance va être jouée et calculée, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de regarder ce genre de truc. La réaction de Damian est énorme MDR ! Je pense que c'est vraiment un mec super, mais j'ai peur du rôle qu'il va avoir. Ils ont ressorti "male lead", mais bon...urmf. Pour moi le male lead quand c'est pas Finn, c'est Blaine. Sombraline Re Bah Darren a genre... la même réaction que Damian : il se met à sauter partout. J'ai lu une itv de Damian, je crois qu'ils sont déjà meilleurs potes (scrogneugneu) Les applaudissements pour la victoire de Sam étaient plus polis qu'autre chose... par contre j'ai l'impression que quand il a parlé à Lindsay et Alex ils se sont imaginés plus que deux épisodes. Genre je suis sûre que pendant 3 secondes ils ont cru qu'ils avaient gagnés aussi. Ryan était revenu sur la déclaration "pire ennemi de Sue". De toute façon il ne sait pas trop quel rôle leur donner ! J'espère qu'il y aura un gentil et un méchant, au moins. Ou un ND et un Jesse/Blaine/personnage extérieur. Parce que deux ND gentils aaaaargh. Enfin, Damian je pense qu'il est quand même moins cool que Kevin. Kevin la première fois que je l'ai vu en itv j'ai crié "OOoooooh il est trooop sympaaaa !". Damian j'ai été un peu mitigée pendant la moitié de l'émission. Ouaip moi aussi je me demande comment ils vont arriver genre dans l'épisode 3 : TADAAAAAAA ! Oui j'ai vu pour Sam. Bon bah c'était le truc le plus évident et crédible. Ils se sont pas foulés, mais d'un autre côté je préfère ça qu'un truc de fou à la Ian Brennan. Sombraline LaMarcus Tinker est insupportable. Il y a "God" dans chacun de ses tweets, x5. J'arrête immédiatement de le suivre. Re *Lea a twitté que Rachel pleurait beaucoup dans Glee. C'est bien, elle prend la relève de Kurt -_-' *Promo Saison 3. J'ai failli raler parce qu'il n'y a pas Blaine (et il y a Becky), mais en fait si, il y est. Et pas en Warbleeeer ! *Kurt va chanter All You Get From Love Is A Love Song, de The Carpenters. Pas encore écoutée, mais rien que le titre c'est de la guimauve. (je viens de l'écouter et c'est pile dans la tessiture de Chris. J'ai cru que c'était lui qui chantait mdr) *Le cast va être aux VMA pour chanter Rehab, Back To Black et Valerie en hommage à Amy Winehouse. *Lea et Idina ont tourné deux "performances". Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais si c'est deux chansons dans le même épisode je meurs. *Sugar devrait bel et bien chanter dans l'ép. 1 ou 2. Ouais mais si aucun des deux n'est extérieur, on va se retrouver à comber de ND ? 23 ? Parce que 12 moins Sam, plus Blaine, plus Sheila, plus Sugar, plus Damian, plus Samuel... O_O Blaine et Jesse avaient des interactions amoureuses avec un ND, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient pénibles, mais un vrai méchant bien méchant et qui reste méchant, je dis pas non. Je sens que Damian va être pour Finn ce que Sunshine a été pour Rachel = un ennui mortel pour les spectateurs. Sombraline Re Si c'est bien We've Got The Beat, et c'est bien la voix de Lea. Du coup je ne sais pas si elle sera dans un épisode où si elle l'a juste enregistrée pour les promos. Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan du look de Blaine. Je le voyais bien en sobre et strict, genre cravate je-ne-suis-pas-en-unif-mais-un-peu-quand-même. En plus il a toujours eu un look hyper classique, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'un coup il se fringue comme Kurt. J'ai l'espoir que ce soit fait pour attirer les gens (genre "regarder, dans cette série il y a un couple gay !". Sur moi, ça marcherait) et qu'il va être plus classique par la suite. Good news, apparemment Ashley n'était pas sur le tournage quand ils ont tourné It's Not Unusual. Ca pourrait vouloir dire qu'il a quitté les ND. A prendre avec des pincettes. Ouiii j'ai lu pour Charice ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, Lea n'a rien à craindre d'elle, elle est adorée par les fans et personne ne supporte Sunshine. Mais si c'est vrai faut que je lui envoie un bouquet de fleurs et une lettre de remerciements. C'est sûr que regarder Sunshine beugler six chansons en restant plantée derrière un micro j'aurais détesté. Trois c'était déjà beaucoup trop. (du coup il nous faut un autre leader de VA cette année) Sombraline (qui a super mal à la tête à cause de sa participation active dans le bizuthage) Re Non c'est pas pareil, parce que Chevrolet ou Fashion c'est pour des marques complètement à côté de Glee, alors que là... ils ont beaucoup réutilisé Don't Stop pour les promos, alors peut être que We've Got The Beat est aussi tirée de la série et réutilisée. Moi aussi je voulais qu'il soit comme dans BIOTA, ou dans Prom Queen quand il est chez Kurt (bien que ce soit déjà très gay). Je préfère ça + gel plutôt que noeud pap sans gel. En plus je déteste Charice, c'est une parvenue et elle est tout ce que Glee n'est pas. Toujours pas digéré les injection de botox "pour avoir l'air fraîche dans Glee". Plus de VA, ça m'étonnerait. Ce sont leurs ennemis depuis le pilote et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils restent sur une défaite contre eux. Ils en parlent toute la saison, à chaque fois ! Je pense que cette fois ils vont les affronter en finale (ils seront tous les deux dans le top 10) Pas mon genre de traumatiser les bizuths. Niark. Hier ils ont fait un truc pas cool donc aujourd'hui ils vont manger, c'est ça la vie. Bonne virée shopping ! :D Sombraline Vidéos Je sais tout faire sauf ça: comment met-on une vidéos sur Wikia ? Parce que je veux ajouter l'interprétation du Mini-Warbler à la fiche Teenage Dream *-* 1) Parce que je gagatise à fond devant ce gamin 2) Parce que c'est trop populaire pour oser ne pas le faire découvrir aux gens! SarangOllie août 25, 2011 à 18:35 (UTC) Update 1 : Merci, j'ai compris tu as bien expliquée! Titre ^^ (c'est un titre ca -_- "") OK bien saisi chef!!! ;p nn parceque Sombra m'avait parlé d'un épisode appelé Je suis une Licorne j'ai oublié que c'était le deuxième XD!!! Soap star août 25, 2011 à 23:05 (UTC)